


Darker, Deeper, Wiser, Stronger, Unholy, Corrupted.

by Glitchinthedark



Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Paranoia, Suffering, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, tua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchinthedark/pseuds/Glitchinthedark
Summary: “All of you are idiots.” Five spat the words out of his mouth as he looked towards his family with disgust. “You think I wouldn’t notice you working against me?”
Series: THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY WHUMPTOBER 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Darker, Deeper, Wiser, Stronger, Unholy, Corrupted.

Nothing had been the same for the siblings since they returned from the 1960’s. They were all affected, but to what extent each suffered was a dramatic scale. Five had analysed his siblings behaviour ever since their return. Staggered, uncalculated movements, deviating from their normality into something unknown. They were not acting normally. Five had been chased by enough enemies in the past, but with the realities of the previous two weeks taking a toll on his mind, he started to suspect his family were plotting against him. 

God only knows how he had managed to sneak one of Diego’s knives from his belt without notice, his movements falling under the radar even with constant surveillance from his siblings. Everywhere he turned, there was a risk. With physical items, traps and dangers he could at least analyse, predict and work around, however people were different. Humans were unpredictable, even with direct analysis, they could act with such strange irrationality it could throw any anomaly into ones plans. He had spent plenty of time of time studying people’s movements for patterns during his training as a child, refining his skills as he worked for the commission. No matter how closely he studied and looked for patterns in events, humans were the one wrench that could stop the machine. He could trust no one. 

“All of you are idiots.” Five spat the words out of his mouth as he looked towards his family with disgust. “You think I wouldn’t notice you working against me?”

“Against you? Five, we are worried about you!” Allison’s face changed to one of worry as she stepped forward towards Five. Reaching out towards his touched starved brother he grasped her wrist with such devious intensity he could have broken it right there and then

“One step closer and I’ll break your arm,” He was on the ledge, one push from falling and reaching a point of breakage. Petrified, Allison stood in place watching her brother in horror as he gripped onto her wrist, bruising the skin leaving her as fragile as glass. 

“Let her go now!” Luther stepped towards his brother, anger in his eyes as he helped Allison release the harsh grip on her wrist. With every step he took, the internal fear only grew stronger. There was a depth to him unknown by all, not even himself. They could sense a change; something was not right. “What have you become Five?”

His eyes pierced a hole through the soul of every person in the room, his entire family were traitors. All of them. Five to take out, hardest and quickest first, easiest saves for last. It is what the commission taught him. They had sent multiple assassins after him before and with what they could offer, anybody would take up a contract with them to get their wildest goals and dreams. What closer way to get to him than his own family? He couldn’t trust them; they didn’t understand the significance of his actions on the world. He could take them all with enough planning, they were untrustworthy.  
In his mind he made up a mental map of the sibling’s whereabouts and how to attack them. Vanya, Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus. He had to be quick, if they caught on to what was happening, they could use their powers against him, even if they still couldn’t work well as a team. Vanya was the strongest, as much as it pained him to do, she had to be taken out first. Gripping the knife behind his back, he took a last look at his siblings, ending his gaze upon Vanya. “I’m sorry."

Part of him truly was, he never wanted to believe they would be capable of working against him, but he couldn’t trust them. Jumping behind her he grabbed her right shoulder, slitting her throat with his left hand creating a wave of blood so quick he couldn’t remove his hand in time. It was warm, staining his hands as it stained his conscious. The remaining siblings had noticed at this point, shouting as their sister fell to the ground gasping for air, her hands wrapping around her throat as she attempted to stop the blood flow. As expected, Luther turned and launched towards Five to apprehend him, missing his arm by mere milliseconds as he jumped a mere meter away from his previous location. Taking Luther would be a task due to his sheer size, but his balance was off after failing to grab Five. Quickly thinking, he grabbed the side table conveniently next to him and swiped his brother’s legs from underneath him, bringing him to the ground sending shockwaves through the floor. Slitting his throat would take too long, with his sheer size and body, it would waste too much time; he needed to go for the head. Any weakness in the human body is the neck, the space where the bottom of the head and top of the neck meet, damaging the brain stem can render a person immobile. Slamming the table down on his brother’s head, he repeated the movements as if he were a machine until there was no more movement. Grabbing one of the broken table legs he quickly glanced to get his bearings. 

Two down, three to go. Allison and Klaus had run over to Vanya, cradling her in their arms as they desperately tried to stop the bleeding, screaming out as their sister’s life faded from their arms. For Allison, she knew the pain Vanya was feeling in her final moments after battling death herself. She was too paralysed with shock and fear to even try and stop her brother. Diego had disappeared, behind one of the great hall pillars, holding his knives waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Perfect as expected. Five couldn’t transport directly behind him, he would expect it. Instead he teleported to the cabinet across the length of the hall, grabbing a priceless crystal decanter before special jumping inches away from Diego. 

“I hope it was worth it.” Diego didn’t have time to respond as the crystal came down hard against his skull. Fragments of glass cascaded around them as he stumbled backwards in shock. Instinctively reaching for his knives, Five teleported behind him, twisting his arm behind his back before disarming him and kicking him to the ground. Gripping the knife, he took a quick deep breath before plunging the knife into his heart, watching as he gasped and fell limp to the floor as he weakly attempted to remove the weapon. One hit was good, but more would increase the chances of death. Carelessly removing the knife from his chest, he aimed once again mere millimetres from the previous insertion point. Red flowed across his body, soaking into the black leather as drops fell across the shattered glass underneath him. Two left. 

Allison’s voice was her strength, but after Vanya’s attack she grew afraid of using it. Much to Five’s surprise, she recovered from shock much faster than he anticipated as she passed Vanya fully to Klaus before narrowly directing her sights upon her deranged brother. She picked up the knife Five had used to slash her sisters throat and aimed as best she could with her shaking hands. It wasn’t good enough. Five had already teleported far behind her, not too close, but far enough that he could grab a broken table leg and catch her by surprise. As she spun around and ran towards him in quick succession, the sharp broken edges of the wooden stake impaled through her throat as she attempted to splutter the words of her power. “I…heard a-“One more blow to the throat sent her backwards gasping for air. Allison was much stronger than she appeared, but her throat was her weak spot, an easy way to take her out in an instant. Stepping over to her struggling sister, he stepped on her throat as her arms desperately reached out to his legs. Clawing, she drew blood from her stained fingers as she attempted to escape his grasp, she was too weak. With one deft movement, Five exerted all his pressure into his leg, crushing her windpipe and snapping her neck within milliseconds. Only one left. 

Klaus sat dumbfounded, cradling his sister in his arms as he glanced fearfully towards his brother. “Why are you doing this” he questioned, gently setting Vanya down on the floor. She had gone no less than a minute earlier, but even in the urgency of the situation, He still found time to close her eyes, shielding her glassy glaze from the horror unfolding before them.  
“You can’t take me out, I am the greatest assassin alive.” Five panted, slowly walking towards his final remaining brother. Klaus was no threat to him, to anyone. He could barely attack him during their training as children and there was certainly no chance he would be able to now. Insanity and paranoia had clouded his judgement, there was no returning from the deeds he had enacted. “You thought you could kill me, that I would never suspect my own family?

“Five, I don’t know what you’re talking about, we never tried to kill you!” Klaus shuffled backwards, attempting to regain his balance as he stood up, backing away from his clearly deranged brother. “Please, Five.” He begged, looking for an ounce of morality in his brother’s soul, but there was only destruction. There was no sympathy nor hesitation in his brother’s actions as he approached, it was as if all rationality had been replaced with malevolence and there was no hope in bringing him back. He watched as Five walked to the cabinet, picking up the large mace and chain flail from the shelf, not even stopping to teleport, just slowly walking towards him. There was no urgency in his step, he knew Klaus was no threat, so why not make it fun?

Gently swinging the ball on its chain, he smiled at Klaus, his hands staining every part of his clothes, leaving a destroyed image of his former self. His eyes were deadest on his target, ready to strike at any moment, striking fear and anticipation into his prey’s conscious. As he approached the dishevelled human, he suddenly saw him lurch forward, striking him directly in the nose as he stumbled backwards. He did not expect retaliation and off all people, for it to be Klaus. Klaus was clearly shocked, looking at his own fist as he quickly dove forward for a second strike, his hand colliding with a blue energy as Five jumped into the air. He would not be caught again. With one quick swipe, the metal spikes of the flail collided with his cheek, leaving perfectly placed punctures in their place as he was forcibly knocked to the ground. To Five, it was fun watching his final kill scramble away, so desperate to live, to survive. There was no empathy, no mercy just pure a pure unhinged, corrupted mind ready to strike. The flail was heavy, almost too heavy for Five’s smaller frame to carry but that did not matter. The force of the object was enough to send his brother’s life towards its end. 

Around him lay death and destruction. The blood of his once joyous siblings covered the floor, slowly trailing into each other coagulating into one small puddle. Their bloods mixing, they were finally together in death. Five sat on the ruffled sofa in the room, signing a breath of relief as he wiped the excess blood from his hands to the tarnished fabric of the seat. He had taken out all anomalies, nobody could kill him now. He was the ultimate assassin, a creature so strong in mental intellect and strength, nobody could overpower him. There was nobody left; this was the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually rather proud of this fic! Had a lot of fun writing it as well (that makes me sound a bit weird)
> 
> Fic title quote:
> 
> Thrasher - Gunship


End file.
